The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Users can communicate via their mobile computing devices using audio and/or video mediums. Examples of conventional audio/video mediums include speech, such as a telephone or voice call, images (text, emoticons, pictures, etc.), and pre-recorded or live videos. While a live video medium may provide for a most real or life-like interaction between the users, this and the other conventional audio/video mediums lack any physical connection between the users.